Star Wars-Relationship Competition
by Rose2267
Summary: This is basically a Star Wars lemon where there are three different ships that cross each other. This story has intriguing points such as suspicion and killing as well as the sex you expect to find in a lemon. This story is in six parts.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-Sinful x General Hux (Sinux? or maybe Shux? I can't choose and they might both be terrible {*\\_^.^_/*})

Sinful sat down on the side of her bed, sighing as she let her short, brown hair cover her face. Her hair was actually rather long and went down to just below her breasts. However, it was short to her as she had only very recently cut eleven inches off. Sinful removed her blue glasses and placed them in their case, collapsing on the bed and staring up at the ceiling as she waited for something to happen.

What was she waiting for? Well, her boyfriend Hux had promised her a night to themselves that weekend and that he would drop by her house for a special... visit. Sinful was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him, despite only being a teen. Everyone always thought she was older than she actually was, and it was a good thing in her opinion. She listened to the birds chirping outside and closed her eyes, fantasizing. Would her boyfriend even recognize her anymore? She looked so different than she had the last time they'd seen each other. Maybe he'd know it was her by her house. Who else should be living in her house?

Sinful must have drifted off, for when she opened her eyes, her mouth felt gross and her vision was slightly blurry. She sat up and blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes, then placed her glasses on her face. Without them, the bridge of her nose felt weird. That's when she realized it was dark outside. Sinful glanced at the clock, which told her it was ten at night. She stood up, allowing her feet to hit the floor with a plop and walked to the bathroom, the floor squeaking with every step. Cringing at each loud noise, she ran to the bathroom on her toes.

It was as she lifted the toothbrush to her lips that Sinful heard something loud, as though something had fallen off the side of her house. She peeked out the window that was behind her, where the noise had seemed to come from, but she saw nothing. Dismissing it as something that had been imagined, Sinful brushed her teeth while listening to her rather loud music.

Behind Sinful, a stern face with ginger hair appeared, knocking loudly on the window. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear through her earbuds. The face turned to an annoyed expression and attempted to pry the window open from the outside using the back side of his hammer. Why he kept things like that on him at all times was a complete mystery to everyone. What he ended up doing, however, was accidentally smashing the entire window. Just as this happened, Sinful finished her task and turned around, then stopped, staring.

Her boyfriend was laying on the floor in a heap of glass, breathing heavy. She quickly slammed a hand on the wall as she regained her balance; she had been about to step on his face when she came to an abrupt halt that nearly send her toppling over onto him, and into the glass shards that littered the floor. Motionless, she watched as Hux pushed himself up, gasping for breath and gave her a murderous glance that immediately softened. Sinful was unsure if she had actually seen the murderous look in his face or if she had imagined it.

Anything Sinful had seen in Hux's face, she immediately forgot as he took a step toward her, picking glass out of his arms and tossing the shards to the floor with the others, careful not to step on any, but not breaking eye contact with Sinful once. His gaze was unreadable. That was the thing that scared Sinful about him most. A crow sounded from outside, causing her to jump, then blush. She didn't want to seem like she was afraid of a silly crow. She felt her cheeks growing hot as her boyfriend approached, reaching out an arm to touch her face.

"It's a little messy in here," Hux said, pointing out the obvious, "Want to go somewhere else for the night?" Sinful knew she shouldn't, that anyone could get in through the window now, that she should clean up the glass that littered her bathroom floor, but there was also a part of her that whispered, _forget it. Just leave it, it's only one night with your boyfriend, you can come and pick it up tomorrow. What's the chances someone will try to get in tonight of all nights?_

"N-" Sinful started, then changed her mind split second, what harm could come of it? Well, lots of harm, once you get into detail, but Sinful decided to ignore the nagging feeling. "Yes," she quickly changed her answer. Hux gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, I want to come with you for the night," she said to make her answer final. Hux just smiled at her mischievously, a sparkle in his eye. Sinful quickly packed a bag of essentials, just in case. Grasping Sinful's arm, Hux led the way out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the hallway. He put his arm around her shoulders as he led her out the door, stooping as to avoid hitting his head on the way out.

Shutting and locking the door, Sinful pocketed her keys and walked to the car. It was on a gleaming red Ferrari that Hux opened the door for her in the passenger side, then walked around to the right side to take his own seat as the driver. He didn't even latch his seat belt, and even though she knew she should, Sinful didn't want to seem like a goody girl, so she left hers hanging to her side as well, trying to push away all the worries in her mind. That's when Hux revealed that the car was a convertible. Sinful's heart began to race with anticipation of the possibilities, including flying right out of the car if they crashed, but even as she tried to dismiss these thoughts, her heart sped up.

Hux pressed on the gas and they sped away from Sinful's two story house with blue and gray on it. Her hair flew wildly, but she resisted the urge to smooth it; it would only get messed up again within a few seconds, especially with the speed they were going at. Hux pressed harder on the gas as the car flew down the highway. As the road tilted down, Sinful got the feeling that she was hovering over her seat. Why did she ever worry, Sinful wondered. This was fun!

Just then, she saw a cop with messy, short blond hair and a blue uniform. He looked to be around twenty three years old, not likely to let them go. Sinful tried to tell Hux to slow down, but it was too late, the cop had seen them. He got in his car and came up behind the car. Sinful tried to buckle so they wouldn't get in any more trouble than they were already in, but Hux put his hand over hers to stop her, then floored the gas. Sinful felt like her hair was an imitation of Medusa's as they flew by everything, Hux swerving in and out of lanes, the cop following on their tail. The light in front of them changed to yellow, and Hux sped through it just as it turned red. The other cars didn't notice the cop and began to head towards their destination. One slammed into the side of the cop's car, stopping him.

Hux reached over to high-five Sinful, jumping back into his seat and turning on the music to full blast. It was heavy metal, just what they both liked. Hux swerved, slamming on the brakes, then pulled into a parking lot and came to an abrupt stop as he pulled into a parking spot and closed the roof of the car. Sinful reached to open her door, but Hux held up a hand to stop her as he ran around to open the door for her. He pulled her out by the arm and shut the door behind her, then steered her to the building. It was a building known as Trash Dump. It was really the Hilltop Hotel, but this is also the hotel where teens come to party. It has a basement with an arcade, a restaurant, and a bar. Hux handed me a card. Upon closer inspection, it was a fake ID; it allowed Sinful to get into the bar if she wanted. Leaning up against her boyfriend as he wrapped an arm around her, Sinful allowed him to lead her into the building. As they approached the front desk, the clerk hung up the phone call he was on and spun around in his chair to face them.

"One room please," said Hux. He seemed calm, but Sinful couldn't help feeling as though he had just flinched. The clerk looked suspiciously from her to Hux, then back again, his eyes flitting between the two of them and his eyes narrowed. She blinked, and his expression was normal again. He handed both of them a key with a room number printed on them. It read room 677, being on the topmost level of the building. This excited Sinful; she loved heights. She grabbed Hux's hand and ran up the stairs, despite his feeble attempts at trying to convince her to take the elevator.

By the time they reached the last staircase, both Sinful and Hux were gasping for breath. Sinful reached to the door handle and entered the hallway, glancing right and left. She seemed to have no difficulty regaining her breath as she grabbed the hand of a still heavily breathing Hux and pulled him along to the door with a number that matched the one on their room keys. Unlocking the door, she pulled him inside and he sat down, letting her close the door and bolt it.

Sinful flipped the light switch, flooding the room with light from the ceiling light. They both blinked at the sudden brightness. There was a small kitchen to their right, the living room was in front of them. There was a sofa with a coffee table in front of it. There was a flat screen television in the corner of the room in an entertainment center above the fireplace. To the left was a bedroom. There was one king size bed in the middle of the room, with a red wooden dresser off to the side.

No sunlight came into the room as it was dark outside, but the light in the room came on as the chain was pulled by Hux, who had now regained his energy and breath. The shutters were closed and there were purple curtains. She grinned at the color; purple was actually one of her favorite colors, she just didn't really tell people because it was too common as a favorite color. None of her friends or family knew, but she actually loved it and had loved it since she was little. Her other favorite color was blue. She looked behind her at Hux; they were both standing in the bedroom. He gave her a sly smile.

"Want to have some fun?" Sinful wasn't sure what he meant at first and hesitated. "Like down in the arcade or at the bar?" he added.

"Sure," agreed Sinful. She had begun to worry he was trying to skip to the bed too soon and felt relieved. She slipped into her slim, blue, sequined dress that sparkled in the light. Hand in hand, Hux and Sinful left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the basement level. Exiting the elevator, there was a long stretch of plain white hall in front of them with a door at the end and it was eerily quiet. Just as Hux took Sinful a few steps forward, cheers erupted from in front of them and colorful lights spun in the darkness. Sinful, who had never been to a party like this, was anxious to get there and pocketed her fake ID again, running towards the door.

The name on her fake ID was Electra Black Rose. A bit of a different name, but she liked being different, ever since that one summer where her life had fallen apart. There had been no one there for her, no matter how hard she tried to reach out to them. She felt betrayed and got a haircut, a sign of releasing burden. Besides, it would be all her fault if something happened to her grandmother. Everyone was blaming themselves for her stay in the hospital, but everyone was entitled to their secrets. One of Sinful's secrets proved that it was her fault. Not to mention her dad had already gone two weeks without talking to either her or her mother and she was learning family secrets that just stressed her out more. Goodbye by SR-71 had become her personal song. She was determined to dedicate Broken Home by Papa Roach to her parents and to one of her ex-friends. She had gotten together with a couple of her other friends and they all made nicknames. She was BlackRose, her friend in the neighborhood was GothMoth, another person she had been hanging out with was Original for reasons that only three people, including her and Original, knew. The other secret-keeper swore not to tell.

Everything had been resolved by now, but she still liked being different. Opening the door, noise, lights, and a swirl of motion, hit Sinful. It was apparent that Hux had been to a place like this before. He grabbed her hand and led her over to a bar stool, motioning for her to sit on the one next to him. She complied, then Hux turned to the bartender and ordered two vodkas. He eyed Sinful wearily, obviously suspecting that she wasn't of age.

"ID?" he asked. Sinful hoped he couldn't see how nervous she was as she fumbled it out of her pocket, giving it to him with hands she willed not to tremble so much. He squinted at the ID, probably trying to find something that proved it was fake, then grunted and handed it back as he couldn't find anything. When he left, Sinful turned to Hux.

"Nice job," she complimented. He just shrugged and pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket. She couldn't read how much it was worth, however, because the bartender came back with our vodka and he handed it over. Hux downed his alcohol in one gulp. Sinful tasted the vodka and was immediately grossed out by the taste, but covered her grimace and gag by taking a bigger gulp, then finished it off. She turned away from Hux so he wouldn't see her dislike. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. Hux wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. This time, Sinful didn't even hesitate to do what Hux wanted. She just let every worry slip away, tasting his lips and she wrapped her arms around him. When they pulled apart, there was an eruption of applause from everyone; the entire club had stopped to watch them. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Want to try a game of poker?" asked Hux. Sinful knew how to play poker and was inclined.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she replied, Hux pulling out a pack of cards from his pocket and beginning to set up the game. "What's the bet?" Hux raised an eyebrow.

"Choice," he said simply.

"Of what?" asked Sinful, who was honestly intrigued.

"Sex position," he said, looking into her blue eyes. They held eye contact for a moment as Hux set down the last card in place. Sinful grinned madly. She wouldn't normally act like this, but the music or something was dismissing her better judgement as she launched into playing the game with Hux. The main lights darkened, so the moving colored lights were brighter. Sometime midway through the game, Sinful knew she had a really good hand, but so did Hux.

"I bet you no condoms I'm gonna win," said Hux, his expression unreadable. Sinful, just as confident in her victory, agreed. Hux was surprised that she had agreed, but her expression was just as unreadable as he hoped his own was. He was excited as he laid down his Royal Flush. Sinful laid down her four pair, the best she had. She was slightly disappointed, but she knew she'd get her chance for control in the bed sometime.

Back in the hotel room, Sinful dressed in her black nightie and blue lingerie. Hux had nothing but his plain boxers on. He dressed in his purple boxers for her pleasure, sitting on the bed. When Sinful came and sat down on the bed next to him, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her towards him, interlocking their lips once more. Sinful allowed her tongue to explore his mouth as he slid his arms up her shirt. Their eyes were closed, Sinful moaning as Hux rubbed her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. Sinful let out a squeal of pain, biting down on her tongue. She pulled her head back, opening her mouth as though trying to catch snow in her mouth, then began to kiss Hux again, this time with more passion. Hux took this as a good sign and lifted her nightie, forcing her to raise her arms and pull back.

Hux straddled Sinful's waist, both of them still in a sitting position. Their bodies continued to limit the space between them until they were touching, rubbing against one another. Hux put pressure on Sinful's body with his own, forcing her down onto the bed, then he sat up, rubbing her clitoris. It began to drip with sticky, wet liquid that Hux licked up, smacking his lips. He spread open her clit, allowing it to be tickled by the air as he moved his pelvic area back and forth, bucking. He then grabbed a pillow and, picking up Sinful's ass, he squeezed it and let it go back down on the pillow so she was boosted up some. Sinful let out a gasp of pain and pleasure.

Hux teased Sinful's pussy lips by tickling them with the tip of his member. She started laughing and crying. It was too much of a torture, but it also tickled. All of a sudden, she just screamed. It was too much for her. Hux took advantage of this and slid his member in a circle around Sinful's clit, then put it in her pussy, but left it half out. He wiggled it around in there, continuous moans and whimpers coming from Sinful. He thrust at a diagonal angle, pulling out and thrusting repeatedly. Each thrust resulted in a gasp from Sinful, who felt herself filling up from the juices in Hux. She was slightly masochistic and felt pleasure with each sharp pain that coursed through her.

Hux leaned down on her and began to kiss her again, sliding his tongue all through Sinful's mouth, tasting the sides of her mouth and her lips. He chewed on her bottom lip slightly, then worked down her chin and used his teeth on her neck. He worked in a circle around her neck, then nibbled his way up to her ear, which he licked affectionately and nibbled. Sinful emitted moans of pure pleasure. He pulled back and removed his member from her pussy, then stood up against the wall, motioning for Sinful to come over. She was still groggy and had lost her glasses somewhere on the way from when Hux broke in to now, but she didn't care. She rolled off the bed, the used her hands to drag herself over to where Hux stood, waiting.

"Good girl," he said. There were sticky liquids dripping from his member. Sinful's mouth watered, aching and longing for them. She couldn't resist; sticking out her tongue, she positioned her mouth underneath the steady drip. She closed her mouth around the tip of Hux's member, longing for more, sucking at it now. She took more into her mouth as the liquids came pouring steadily out, like they were coming from a faucet. She closed her eyes and sucked as long and hard as she could, until Hux's member was gushing like a waterfall.

"Now let's not get too greedy," said Hux, pulling away. Sinful looked at him questioningly, almost in a begging way. "Let's not forget who won the game, now," he reminded her. Sinful looked at him with disappointment but acceptance at his words nonetheless. He was in charge. She turned around on her hands and knees to crawl back into bed, Hux couldn't resist smacking her ass as he followed her. It was so cute, twitching as she crawled.

Hux turned Sinful so she was facing the bedspread that was now messy with liquids and scattered pillows; the blankets were all on the floor. He squeezed her ass one more time, Sinful tensing then relaxing, letting out a fast breath. She looked almost like she was sleeping with that lovely bedhead. He straddled her backwards so he was looking at her ass and feet. Spreading her cheeks, Hux slid his member into her entrance. This caused a twitch from Sinful's ass; it gave a push up in the air, then fell back down. Hux laughed slightly at this. Sinful gave a gasp of pain as he began to thrust again. He was thrusting really hard and fast when he saw it.

There was blood on the bed. Sinful was breathing rapidly and heavily, moaning in pleasure. Or was it pain? Or maybe both? Sinful felt the pain of Hux thrusting her, it was dreadful, but she also craved more of it. She didn't know what was going on anymore; she was in a daze and felt like she'd never catch her breath again. She was lightheaded, this felt like a dream, she'd lost all sense of caution or reason. She felt the tears filling her eyes from the pain and turned her head into the pillow so her boyfriend wouldn't see.

Hux took this as a good sign; if she still had energy to move, she must be alright. He removed himself from her and began to finger her ass. First, with one finger, he rubbed around the sides. Then he added another finger and shoved those further in, wiggling them around. He got brave and shoved his whole fist in there. Sinful screamed, blood coming from her ass and pussy, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She lifted up her body on her feet and head so hard she shoved Hux right out of her, then fell back, laying motionless, too tired to do anything else. Her breaths still came rapid and shallow. The bleeding was slowing now, only a trickle.

"Are you-" Hux choked on his emotions. "Are you alright?" Sinful wanted to respond, to say she was fine, but the words wouldn't come. She couldn't even grunt, couldn't make a sound. Hux licked the blood from her ass and pussy, then cleaned her up, every few seconds checking to make sure she still had a pulse. He laid a hand over her chest. Sinful was enjoying this, and she wanted to let her boyfriend know that she was still conscious, still enjoying this, but she didn't even have the energy to open her eyes. She felt as though she had no life left, like she was a Gameboy with no charge and no charger. After what seemed like hours, Sinful's breathing had slowed, taking deep breaths, Sinful felt better. She opened her eyes halfway to see Hux staring down at her in concern. She couldn't even smile at the sight of him, like she wanted to. Her face remained expressionless.

"I've got a present," said Hux with a gleam in his eye. Sinful just grunted, even though there were so many things she wanted to express. Hux seemed to understand; he pulled something out of his bag. It was a large, plastic bucket. Inside of it was something that looked like grape juice. Sinful gave him a questioning look.

"Just for us," he said, opening the lid and pouring it onto the bed. Surprisingly, the substance was more gooey than Sinful had first assumed; it game out slow like molasses. It may have been some time of slime. What was even more surprising is that it took its own shape, like it had a mind of its own. It wrapped itself around Sinful, filling her pussy, her ass, and urethra. It wrapped around her body and squeezed her breasts. crawling up her neck and encircling her legs, it went inside her ears, her mouth and her nostrils. Sinful could barely breathe, but by some miracle she still could. She closed her eyes so the slime didn't enter there as well; it seemed to be entering every hole possible.

It felt like it was pumping something. Not thrusting, but pumping. Sinful felt a warmth flow through her body as it squeezed her stomach and legs, then released. It continued this for what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been because it ended too soon. Hux peeled it off of her and put it back into the bucket. Some of it had stuck to her back and Sinful felt it wriggling. She turned around and tried to peel it off, but it scampered into her ear. Hux grabbed it before it could escape all the way and wrestled it back into there with the rest of the slime.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sinful said. "What was that?" she asked, motioning to the purple slime.

As Hux began piling pillows and blankets back on the bed, he sighed, tossing the nightie, lingerie, and boxers into a pile. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask this question. Instead of finishing what he was doing, he sat back on the bed with Sinful.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "I love you," Hux murmured as he kissed Sinful. She let the question go and kissed him back. Just then, Hux's phone rang. He answered the phone after giving a surprised glance at Sinful, pleading with his eyes for her to hold on a minute.

"Look, I know what you're thinking!" said Hux into the phone, then a pause. "No, that's not it, I promise," he said. "I'll talk to you in a little bit, see you later," he hung up. Sinful gave him a questioning look that asked him who it was.

"No one important," he said as he finished cleaning up the majority of the mess. "I'll give you a ride home, we can do this again some other night, okay?" Sinful seemed to accept this with a nod, Hux stifling a sigh of relief. He had gotten himself into a mess and he wasn't sure how to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Kylo Ren x Rey (Reylo)-disclaimer: I DO NOT SHIP THIS! YOU WILL SEE WHY I AM INCLUDING IT LATER!

"Ha!" panted Rey as she broke away from Kylo, who was trying to use the Force to get her to do his bidding. He gave her a scowl and reached his hand out to try again, when Rey caught it in midair using the Force herself. Rey stood up and came closer to Kylo, who had removed his mask. Kylo was so shocked at the power of this mere, young girl. He just stared at her eyes as she stared back into his eyes.

Suddenly, Kylo saw just how weak this girl had become from using so much power. Despite just having fought her, he suddenly felt protective over her. She collapsed into his arms, and just barely catching her, Kylo hoisted the young girl's unconscious body into his powerful arms. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open ever so slightly, her arms hanging limp and her head tilted. Not entirely understanding why he was doing what he was doing, Kylo carried Rey back to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed, were he sat by her.

Just as he was about to stand up and go take care of his other plans, Kylo turned back at the sound of a whimper, coming from the enemy laying on his bed. How had that happened? Nevertheless, he took her hand in cupped it in his hands. She felt his fingers rub against his gloves, then she fiercely gripped onto his hand, eyes flashing open as this happened. It startled Kylo, but he tried not to show it. Rey's eyes burned into his as he gazed tenderly back at them.

"I want you," she said, unblinking. Kylo, on the other hand, blinked once. He had no idea how to answer her. He had the same feelings for her, though he had almost tried to kill her out of frustration. Instead of answering in words, he reached his hand out, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled softly and, reaching her arms around Kylo's neck, pulled him down into a kiss. She licked the sides of his mouth, interlocking their lips. Kylo enjoyed it more than he would have liked. He was unable to resist tasting her mouth and lips, and she bit his lip. It felt surprisingly good.

Kylo closed his eyes and felt Rey's eyelashes of her closed eyes brush his eyelids. He grasped the back of her neck and yanked her up into a sitting position, where they rocked back and forth, holding each other.

Kylo's eyes wandered over to the clock, where the time read six thirty, which startled him; his boyfriend, Hux, was supposed to be coming for a sleepover at quarter to six. How would he ever explain this?! Kylo jumped up in alarm, trying to hide his fright from Rey. How could he love her? And love two people at once?! That was absurd! Kylo shook his head and leaned down to his lover, and they nuzzled at the nose. Just then, Kylo whispered something in the young girl's ear.

"Go all the way?" he asked. He got a nod, with pleading puppy dog eyes, in response. Any surprise that the girl's eyes had held vanished immediately without a trace and was replaced by eagerness. Kylo picked her up bridal style, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. He didn't really intend to do it with her, but he needed a way to get her out of the room without protest.

Soon, after descending several flights of stairs, they stood in front of large, metal, double doors. After punching in a code, Kylo slid one one of the doors open. He carried Rey in and shut the door behind her, bolting it as he left. She was now on the other side of the door, unconscious.

It was only now that Kylo realized Rey had made him like her. He was stunned when he realized this, that someone was better than him at using people. It made him angry, it built up a fiery, burning passion inside him. He let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony and turned to face the doors with fiery eyes. Kylo whipped out his lightsaber and tore through the cloth that wound through this desolate corridor. On his way back to his room, he destroyed everything he could.

Kylo was sitting there on the bed when, suddenly, the doorbell rang. He jumped up and ran ovwr to it, knowing who was going to be there. When he opened the door, he was smiling widely, greeted in return by a neutral expression from his boyfriend, Hux, who walked right past Kylo into the room and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, watching Kylo.

Kylo shut the door behind the visitor. He was used to Hux walking in like he owned the place. He then turned to face the belligerent man that he loved.

"Let's have some fun," said Kylo. Hux gave him an inquisitive look as he was normally the dominant one in this relationship. Nonetheless, he stood up from the bed and stood in front of Kylo, waiting expectantly.

Kylo took him by the hand and led him down the same way he had taken Rey. When they came to a halt in front of the doors, they heard chains clanking. Presumably the same chains Kylo had put Rey in. Hux and Kylo exchanged looks.

Hux, getting the idea, turned on the incinerator of the closed in room by pressing a big red button. The anguished screams of the trapped female were cut off immediately as her body burned to crisps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3-Kylux**

 **((I'm sorry this is only 1,946 words, but the original 10,000 word one I had typed the entire thing then forgotten to fucking save it, and I was salty for the rest of the month. I'm way too lazy to retype all 10,000 something words))**

Kylo clapped his hands over his ears in response to the screaming but didn't even notice when it immediately stopped. Hux came over and wrenched his hands from his ears, then proceeded to carry Kylo to the table in the room where Rey had been and laid him down on it, taking back his control in the relationship.

Strapping down his helpless but willing boyfriend, Hux left the room. A few moments later, he returned, a shiny, sharp, silver blade held in his right hand. Kylo, laying naked on the table now, enjoyed the tightness of the straps and the way they caused him a mild pain. He didn't know why he enjoyed it, he just did. He anticipated feeling the cold, sharp blade on his skin.

Hux pressed the knife onto Kylo's chest, gently at first. He slid it all the way down his stomach, not applying pressure, teasingly. The defenseless human that was chained down to the table shivered.

Hux used his other hand to move Kylo's hair away from his skin so he could see the pretty face of his experiment. He turned the blade on its side and traced it along Kylo's side, causing him to jolt and tremble. It was amazing how many senses the knife could trigger for him.

"Nnnn," Kylo let a sound of pleasure escape his lips. Hux smiled at his work. Kylo's eyes watered a little from the strange senses coursing through his body right now.

"We're just getting started here, you'd better toughen up," commented Hux.

"I'm not crying," retorted Kylo. Hux smirked and brought up the knife again, placing it just under his boyfriend's neck. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. He dug the knife into the skin surface, slowly at first, then he began to slide it down Kylo's chest, all the way down to just above his belly button. Kylo had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain, and before long, blood was oozing from not only his upper body but from his lip as well.

"Mmmmmnnnnn," another sigh of pleasure filled the silence.

Hux licked his lips, anticipating the taste of the warm blood. He bent down and licked Kylo's belly, then stood back up and gave a thoughtful look to the air, then turned back to look at his boyfriend. Closing his eyes and leaning in close, Hux began to suck all the blood from Kylo's body. He worked his way up, sucking all the blood he could but trying not to take too much blood.

When Hux turned to look at his subject, Kylo's face revealed bliss. He was truly enjoying this and had bitten down on the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. Now the inside of Kylo's mouth was bleeding as well. Hux snickered; Kylo was probably sucking his own blood from inside his mouth, judging by the way his cheek was going in and out.

"Oh well, just makes my job easier," whispered Hux with a sly grin. Kylo was oblivious to him now. Hux stood on the table above Kylo, who was still chained to the table by his arms and legs, and strattled him so his legs were hanging over either side of the table. Kylo's eyes fluttered open as he looked Hux in they eye. Hux leaned down to kiss Kylo, and as their lips met, something indescribable happened.

So much warmth was flowing into Hux's mouth. His tongue brushed over the many bites in Kylo's mouth that gave off so much warm, tasty blood. He stuck his tongue farther in and sucked at anything he could, he didn't even know what he was sucking. All he knew was that everything tasted so wonderful, so warm, so full of enrichment. He dropped down on all fours around Kylo's helpless body and grabbed his head as he came up for a break, panting like a dog. Kylo's eyes were emotionless, drained of energy, but he didn't complain.

Before Hux went back for more, he opened up the skin that he had made an incision on earlier so he could see the organs in his experiment's body. What he really wanted to know was what would happen if he tried fucking organs.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnn..." trailed off Kylo's moan of pleasure, louder than before. Hux thrusted his dick between Kylo's lungs. "Aaaaaahhh!' screamed the violated one, so loud the noise echoed off the walls of the dark room, but he was cut short as Hux slid his dick into place; he couldn't moan. Or breathe, for that matter. Asshole, thought Kylo. But he couldn't say it aloud, obviously.

Hux observed carefully how the lungs reacted. They were trying desperately to move, to fill with more air, but Hux's dick was in the way. He smiled at his clever idea, but as Kylo turned blue, he removed himself from the opening; he didn't want to kill his experiment, because that experiment was also his boyfriend. He loved his boyfriend.

Kylo gasped as he jerked upright and sucked in an inhumanely large amount of air and knocked Hux onto the floor. His cheeks turned from blue to red and his lungs were so tight against each other from the large amount of air they had just taken in. He breathed heavily for the next few moments. When he was finally able to catch his breath, he was still salty.

"A-Asshole," he managed to choke out, still gasping for air. He glared at the general, who was dusting himself off.

"Know." There was a moment of silence. "Do you want a reward?" This was always Kylo's weak spot; the reward. Of course Kylo wanted sex. He was practically Hux's pet; getting fucked was a reward.

"Y-yes," panted Kylo.

"Let me stitch you up, first."

"Aww, shit, this is gonna hurt."

"Yep." Hux approached Kylo once again, but instead of a surgical tool in his hand, he held a wire material that looked like thread. He offered his hand to Kylo to squeeze, since this was always the most painful part of the process. Kylo took it and Hux felt him tense up, so he laid a hand on Kylo's stomach, putting down the wire.

"Relax, this will only hurt a bit," he lied. Despite the fact that both of them knew he was lying, Hux could feel the tension in Kylo's stomach lessen slightly.

"Good." Hux unwound the wire and poked it through Kylo's skin twice, connecting both sides of the torn skin.

"OWWW!" Tensing, Kylo gave Hux's hand a hard squeeze, already causing Hux's hand to get tingly. Hux did his best to ignore this and threaded the material back around. He repeated this process a few times.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Kylo, squeezing Hux's hand so hard it started going numb.

"Just a little more," said Hux reassuringly, trying to hurry up. He didn't want be too hasty, however, or he might screw up. He continued stitching up Kylo's incision, and when he was done, he cut the remainder of the material off and dropped it on the floor.

"All done," he said, stroking Kylo's head and helping him to sit up. He then picked up Kylo and carried him to Hux's own bedroom, where he laid Kylo down on the bed and quickly undressed himself.

As Kylo stirred and turned to the side, he saw Hux undressing and felt his member twitching at the prospect of getting ass-fucked. Hux came over and at down on the bed beside him, telling Kylo to lay down on his stomach. As Kylo did so, Hux straddled him again. He didn't go in immediately, though. Instead, he began to finger Kylo with his index finger.

"Nnnnnn," was the moan of pleasure Kylo gave. Hux shoved his finger in and out of Kylo's ass, getting more vigorous as he added a second finger.  
Kylo failed at staying silent. "Aaahh..nnnn...fuck me," he said, helplessly and restlessly. Hux grinned.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Fuck me," he said, firmly this time.

"Louder."

"Fuck me!"

"Still can't hear you."

"FUCK MY ASS YOU DICKBAG!" Hux laughed. Kylo just gave him an annoyed look. Nevertheless, Hux shoved himself into Kylo. He didn't want to settle for just sex, however. He began to slide himself in and out of Kylo's entrance. He did it faster and harder, pumping so quickly as he came. Kylo wasn't able to do anything except moan in pleasure.

"Nnnnnn... m-mrrrr," he managed to get out. He had wanted to say more, but instead it came out as another sound of pleasure. Hux purred like a cat as he came. When he was done, he licked all the cum that had gathered on Kylo's asshole.

"Flip over," he said. "I'm not done with you yet." Kylo gratefully flipped over, glad that Hux was going to give him more sexual activity. Hux grasped Kylo's member in both hands and stroked it with both hands, his palms rubbing against the cum that was forming. Hux's mouth watered as he played with Kylo's member, trying to get as much cum as he could. It would be pointless to even try washing the bedsheets after this because there was so much cum on the bed and a large amount was dripping onto the floor.

Hux began drooling; he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a large amount of saliva onto the bed, wetting him and Kylo, but neither of them cared. He hungrily took Kylo's cock into his mouth, sucking all the cum that was still on it and getting more out of it. So focused on the bliss of the cum, Hux was. He took Kylo's entire member into his mouth and was nearly choking on it. Finally, Hux grew tired, and just collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He motioned for Kylo to come over to him.

"I love you," he said to Kylo, who laid down beside him.

"I love you, too," replied Kylo, who took Hux into his arms and they wrapped their legs around each other. Hux took Kylo by surprise when he nipped his neck.

"Thought we were done there, did you?" asked Hux through nibbles.

"Um well, maybe for a seco- mmmm," Kylo's sentence was cut off as Hux put two fingers in his mouth and he began to suck; there was sticky cum on the fingers. Kylo was in heaven as he enjoyed every second of this; Hux almost never let him have cum, it was a warm, juicy, tasty, rarity to him.  
Meanwhile, Hux continued working on Kylo's neck, managing to even draw blood from a small spot where he sucked like a hungry vampire.  
When they had both had enough, the pair laid back on the bed, exhausted. Hux rolled over and faced Kylo.

"You're the best."

"I could say the same to you." Hux leaned in for a kiss, grabbing the back of Kylo's head and pulling Kylo towards him. They wrapped their arms around one another and enjoyed a passionate kiss.

 **(( What a nice, painless ending :3**  
 **Kylo was on his deathbed the majority of the time, but I guess he's okay now...**  
 **Next part's coming soon, if I don't feel too lazy))**


End file.
